gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class
*Omega Force Armor |mobile weapons= GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam GNX-X129 Deva Reaper NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam NAJ8-X216 Fallen Angel Gundam RGFQ-121 Barrett ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam |affiliation=:Equatorial Union |universe=:Zero Era }}The Imperius-class is a general-purpose ship class developed by Equatorial Union, a as a new prototype warship in the Zero Era timeline and the primary ship of Captain Lars Suzuki and the rest of the heroes. Following the destruction of the LCAM-02XA2 Dominion II-class during the battle with the forces of Chimera during one of the major battle in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Along with heavy anti-mobile suit based Gatling turret, the ship carries a large array of missile silos for maximum damage, towards aircraft and ship alike during heated combat battle. It is referred to by others in the army as the "Wild Rose Base", since the sub-faction uses this as there main base of operations for Lars and his crew. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since the Imperius-class assault ship is based upon the Dominion II, the weaponry of both classes is nearly the same, although, as a whole, the Imperius-class carries more weaponry than the Dominion-class. During battle it carries a duel CP enhanced Lohengrin Positron Blaster which when charged fully can deliver massive damage to an enemy. The look of it is based on the original archangel ship from the Cosmic Era as a sign of good will for the future. The new weapon is the positron gun high-energy batteries each are, retractable and mounted on top of the top of the ship spaced out thus providing defense capabilities while mobile suits are launched onto the ship during Naval and Space Battle. It is also one of the very few ships that has powerful enough thrusters to reach escape velocity and reach orbit. Armaments *'"Kryptkeeper" CP Lohengrin Positron Blaster' :The most powerful weapon of the Imperius-class are four cannons along the ship, which are retractable and mounted in the two front of the ship, directly below the hangars. The blast of those weapons is large enough that it was shown to be able to tear an enemy ship in half in a single blow. *'Missile Silos' :Along the sides of the ships, they open silos up to unload payloads of missile to bombard nearby ships and nearby aircrafts including even mobile suits if they get too close. The silos are located along the sides of the ship able to launch out countless missiles to rain down upon the enemies. *'High-Energy Beam Cannon Batteries' :The High-energy beam cannons are cannons, which like the ones of the pervious modal along both sides of the ship with the positron gun the beam guns are retractable, thus providing defense capabilities while mobile suits are launched. *'"Bulletstorm" Advanced Anti-Mobile Weapon Gatling Turret' :The Imperius is armed with an array of 20 automatic multi-barrel Gatling Turret that are calibrated exceptionally well to intercept incoming missiles or Mobile Weapons. The Gatling Turret is movable to shoot down targets from several directions around the ship when deployed which they are spread out along the ship. System Features *'Laminated Armour' : History Notes & Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era